Stoves for burning fuel in the form of pellets manufactured from biomass are known to provide acceptable alternative heat sources for conventional heating units such as gas, electric and oil furnaces. Such stoves generally include a sealable firebox into which is fed fuel and air or other gases to support the combustion of the fuel. Stoves for residential heating utilize either a top feed mechanism that delivers the pelletized fuel onto a grate or a bottom feed system that forces the pellets into a burn pot from below. The top feed system is generally considered to be preferable due to its simpler design. In a top feed system, in order to provide sufficient amounts of combustion gases to the fuel, the grate onto which the fuel is deposited includes a perforated plate wherein the combustion gases pass through the perforations into the burning fuel. The major drawback of the top feed system has been the inability to remove the non-combustible ash and clinkers from the grate after combustion of the pellets. The accumulation of the ash and clinkers is troublesome because it eventually blocks the flow of air through the perforations in the grate and into the fire. This results in reduced heat output and burning efficiency.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved grate and grate assembly which provides the advantages described above with regard to perforated grates, without suffering from the drawbacks associated with the accumulation of non-combustible ash and clinkers. A suitable grate and grate assembly would allow for the effective removal of non-combustible ash and clinkers from the grate to prevent clogging of the perforations in the grate.